The present invention relates to compositions that include β-glucan. More particularly, the present invention relates to soluble β-glucan compositions and their use in stem cell mobilization.
Glucans are generally described as polymers of glucose and are derived from yeast, bacteria, fungi and plants such as oats and barley. Glucans containing a β(1-3)-linked glucopyranose backbone are known to have biological activity, specifically they have been shown to modulate the immune system and more recently to induce hematopoietic stem and progenitor cell (HSPC) mobilization.
Treatment of various cancers increasingly involves cytoreductive therapy, including high dose chemotherapy or radiation. These therapies decrease a patient's white blood cell counts, suppress bone marrow hematopoietic activity, and increase their risk of infection and/or hemorrhage. As a result, patients who undergo cytoreductive therapy must also receive therapy to reconstitute bone marrow function (hematopoiesis).
Despite advances in stem cell mobilization and techniques, up to 20-25% of patients exhibit poor mobilization and are not able to proceed with auto-transplantation. PGG β-glucan is a soluble yeast-derived polysaccharide and has been shown previously to induce hematopoietic stem and progenitor cell (HSPC) mobilization.